Sinto sua falta
by Laura X-23
Summary: Presente de dia dos namorados do 6V


**N.A.: Presente de dia dos namorados para a Bela, a mais nova moderadora do Violeta. Espero que goste!**

* * *

><p>Amada Pansy Parkinson,<p>

Esse é o primeiro dia dos namorados que passo sem você em muito tempo dês do dia em que você me roubou aquele beijo no bar de Hogsmead. Depois de tantos anos é difícil me acostumar a viver sem você em minha vida. Esse dia no ano passado foi tão diferente, eu queria poder voltar no tempo e te ter de novo em meus braços.

O dia está lindo, Pan, como você sempre disse gostar, o sol não está muito forte, os pássaros cantam e o vento trás imagens gostosas de piqueniques que poderíamos ter feito. Gostaria de ver o vento bagunçando o seu cabelo curto mais uma vez, ver sua cara de desespero com a bagunça, dizendo para eu não olha-la porque você estaria um horror, mas nem com o cabelo mais horrível do mundo você ficaria. Hoje está um dia lindo, mas para mim ele não passa de um dia triste qualquer quando eu lembro que você não esta aqui para vê-lo comigo.

Sinto falta da minha Pansy, minha criança grande que gostava de ter tudo o que queria, quando queria porque queria e sabia que podia ter. Garota mimada, você não fazia idéia de como eu amava como você sempre conseguia o que queria, como corria atrás dos seus maiores desejos, como correu atrás de mim, como foi até o Ministério da Magia me procurar para pedir desculpas apesar de você nunca ter se arrependido do que fez na guerra, você fez o que acreditou ser certo, como sempre fez.

Minha inimiga que virou amiga, que virou mulher. Eu não sabia o que era amor antes de te conhecer, Pansy, eu não era esse louco antes de te ter ao meu lado, você me transformou em uma pessoa melhor. Me desculpe por tudo. A saudade é tão grande que chega a doer, Parkinson, como sempre, mesmo não estando aqui, você consegue me fazer sofrer.

Você me salvou quando eu estava caindo depois da guerra. O mundo que nós conhecíamos não ia voltar, você sabia disso e me mostrou que o tempo que nós perdemos não seria recuperado, nada mais seria como um dia foi, mas você me mostrou que nós podíamos mudar o futuro esquecendo o passado; a vida nunca mais seria a mesma, mas isso não significava que ela não podia ser melhor. Você fez minha vida melhor. Você me salvou da nostalgia que me separou do mundo. Você é minha heroína, Pansy. Você me salvou e eu te deixei morrer.

Parece que faz mais de um milhão de anos desde nosso último beijo, nossas ultimas brigas e reconciliações, nossos ultimos toques. Sinto saudade de quando você dizia que eu era como um príncipe encantado em um cavalo branco sempre depois que eu ajudava alguém e como você sempre completava com um 'é uma pena que eu não goste do príncipe encantado' apenas para implicar comigo. Mas eu sabia que era mentira. Você dizia que me amava sempre que eu estava dentro de você. Você nunca foi uma boa atriz e eu sempre soube isso, desde Hogwarts quando você brigava comigo apenas para impressionar Malfoy, você olhava para trás toda vez que ia embora depois de nossas discussões, assim como eu; eu sempre notei o brilho nos seus olhos quando eu sorria para você enquanto deveria estar irritado, minha menina mentirosa.

Se eu tivesse uma segunda chance, Parkinson, eu faria tudo diferente. Eu te amaria todos os dias como se fossem os últimos de nossas vidas, o mostraria para você o quanto você sempre foi importante para mim, eu te daria o mundo, eu te daria meu sobrenome, te levaria para o altar e faria um filho com você para provar para o mundo que não importava o que dissessem, não importava o que você tivesse feito na adolescência você sempre seria minha amada, minha escolhida, minha mulher.

Eu queria que você estivesse aqui agora, Pansy, eu realmente queria. Poderíamos comemorar juntos esse dia dos namorados, eu lhe daria rosas mesmo sabendo que você as jogaria no lixo dizendo que as únicas flores que realmente gostava eram as violetas (é uma pena que um boque de violetas seja quase impossível). Talvez por isso você quisesse um, você queria tudo o que era difícil ou impossível só para ver até onde alguém iria por você, não é? Mas dessa vez, se você estivesse aqui, eu lhe daria um, nem que eu tivesse que produzir com magia. Eu poderia lhe dar um jardim de violetas se você me pedisse, dessa vez, se você estivesse aqui, Pansy, por você, eu plantaria violetas na lua apenas para que você me beijasse e dissesse com um tom brincalhão que eu finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, havia acertado suas flores favoritas. Você não fazia idéia de que eu sempre soube que você gostava de violetas, mas não queria deixar você ganhar esse nosso joguinho de implicâncias, mas dessa vez eu deixaria você ganhar, Pansy, se ao menos você estivesse aqui.

Você não precisava ter ido embora, nós ainda poderíamos estar juntos, eu lhe faria mais feliz nesse dia dos namorados do que você já foi em sua vida inteira porque era assim que você me fazia sentir.

Eu sempre te perdoei, Pansy, mesmo depois de toda merda que você fez comigo no passado, eu te perdoei, então por que você não podia me perdoar também? Eu só queria que você tivesse voltado aquela noite. O que te disse no momento de raiva, eu pediria que você me desculpasse mesmo que você tivesse começado a briga apenas para que fizéssemos as pazes, eu deixaria que você ganhasse dessa vez se você simplesmente tivesse voltado pra casa, voltado para mim, porque eu não consigo viver sem você, Parkinson, meu vicio.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo. Eu queria que a gente nunca tivesse brigado aquele dia, queria não ter dito que queria que você fosse embora da minha vida apenas para te machucar, mesmo achando que você tomaria como mentira graças ao seu orgulho sonserino, como eu não vi que naquele dia você precisava que alguém dissesse que te amava? Que você era importante? Você sempre foi importante para mim, Pansy. Como pude mentir para você? Você foi embora, cansada de lutar contra o mundo, como eu não notei, todos esses anos, como você estava solitária por dentro, desesperada, deprimida, incompreendida.

Você me fazia feliz e eu só pensava em mim, nem sei se um dia eu cheguei a te fazer realmente feliz, se eu cheguei a fazer a tristeza que você sentia por dentro ir embora., mas se você voltasse para mim eu faria ou tentaria o meu máximo para fazer.

Quando você perdia as estribeiras como eu podia não ver que você só queria minha atenção, queria que eu dissesse que te amava e que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado?  
>Mas você me deixou. Queria não ter sido tão orgulhoso e ter te seguido depois que você saiu, queria que você não tivesse bebido tanto naquela noite e que não tivesse tirado a sua vida, a vida que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Eu preferia infinitamente que você tivesse descontado em mim ao invés de em você, não me importaria se você tivesse gritado comigo ou batido em mim, desde que você continuasse aqui.<p>

Talvez se tudo tivesse sido diferente nós ainda estivéssemos juntos, mas você preferiu fugir, Pansy, e eu não te culpo por isso, se alguém é culpado esse alguém sou eu, não sinto raiva de você por nada apenas de mim por ter te deixado morrer, eu é que devia ter te protegido porque é isso que eu faço, eu protejo todo mundo, mas quando você mais precisou de mim eu não te ajudei porque estava cego demais com a minha felicidade. Eu fui muito orgulhoso para aceitar que sempre que você gritava comigo você estava pedindo por ajuda, por carinho, por mim.

Eu podia ter te salvado porque você só precisava ser escutada, só precisava de um abraço, um pouco de amor, mas eu estava muito ocupado vivendo no meu mundinho perfeito onde eu acreditava que nós dois éramos felizes. Sempre em meu mundo perfeito, nunca preocupado com o que você sentia, Pansy, , e agora eu me arrependo de nunca ter perguntado o motivo de seus choros noturnos quando você achava que ninguém estava vendo; fui insensível ao ponto de fingir continuar dormindo, devia ter te abraçado e dito que te amava, que tudo ficaria bem. Eu via as cicatrizes em seu braço, mas nunca perguntava. Sempre foi mais fácil ignorar e eu me arrependo disso.

Me desculpe, você estava triste e eu te deixei morrer. Mas agora é tarde, agora você e levou parte de mim com você, a parte mais importante. Você não achava justo ser condenada a um mundo sem amor onde ninguém te compreendia, onde você se sentia sozinha, queria acabar com o próprio sofrimento, sua tristeza infinita e com isso você me matou, Pansy, querida, mas eu não te culpo, eu te matei primeiro, não cuidei de você como deveria, você preferiu se matar a viver comigo e é tudo culpa minha, Pansy.  
>Por favor, me perdoe, por não ter estado ao seu lado, me desculpe por toda merda que eu te fiz. Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, mas você se foi e agora é minha vez de deixar esse mundo sem amor, sem você. Talvez agora possamos ficar juntos para sempre, estarei ao seu lado finalmente.<p>

Harry Potter.


End file.
